Secret Love
by Tetra26
Summary: Shouri couldn't understand how, or why, it started between them – but he could understand his feelings when faced with it stopping. Shouri x ? Written for the KKM Shourifans LJ Community Valentine Challenge.


Secret Love

by Tetra26/Batty Gal

* * *

Summary: Shouri couldn't understand how, or why, it started between them – but he could understand his feelings when faced with it stopping. Shouri x ??? Written for the KKM Shourifans LJ Community Valentine Challenge.

* * *

Shouri still couldn't understand just how, or why, it started between them.

One moment they were exchanging acidic barbs between each other, and in the next they were rolling around on his bed – grunting, panting, kissing, and begging for more than what they could do with their clothes still on.

After that first time, he took it as something accidental – or even _incidental_. He figured that there was no way in Hell that it would occur again. At least, not between _them_, of all people.

Well, color him surprised when he was pushed up against his bedroom door and blown right out of his mind one afternoon. It had momentarily worried him when Yuuri had knocked on his door during it all, asking if he had seen the person that had been in the middle of giving him the best head he had ever experienced. The moment Yuuri had turned the knob to his door, which was thankfully locked, he had shot off so hard that he could almost see confetti and balloons slowly floating down from the ceiling.

Finding out that they both got turned on when they were almost caught in the act set the standard for their later trysts. They found themselves going all out to find places where they could potentially be discovered. It especially excited them to know that they were doing a deed that they shouldn't be doing.

From the mutual hand job session they both shared in the living room of his house, to that time at Blood Pledge Castle when his lover rode him while he was sitting on Yuuri's throne late one night – no place was forbidden as far as they were concerned.

Well, at least up until that unfortunate incident in the barn, in which hay got in some _very uncomfortable places_. After that, they chose their mating spaces with a little more discretion.

It was also around that time that Shouri discovered that he loved to watch his partner while he engaged in a little solo play.

Watching his secret lover finger and stroke himself, while moaning about wishing it were _him_ doing it to him instead, turned Shouri on immensely – and the sex that always came afterward would leave him unable to function properly for quite some time.

The best part of their relationship, however, was being separated for various lengths of time. That made things even more electric between them when they _did_ get some alone time together, away from prying eyes.

It was after quite a lengthy separation when, during an extremely passionate moment up against the wall in his room at the castle, his secret partner cried out something that he had _never_ expected to hear from the man.

"I love you!" he had gasped out against his neck.

Shouri had stopped mid-thrust after his declaration of love, unable to believe what he had heard.

"What?" he had asked.

He had watched as the man's face had shown a look he had never seen on him before.

Sheer horror.

"I didn't mean... I... I'm sorry," he had said, his voice uncharacteristically small.

He had stood there, stupidly, as his lover had pushed away from him and gathered his clothing.

"I don't want to do this anymore," he whispered, after he pulled his clothing on. "I _can't_ do this anymore."

Shouri had watched, speechless, as he had fled after saying those words.

It was only seconds later that he realized that – if given the chance – he would have said something that perhaps would have made them _both_ happy.

He made up his mind to immediately let his lover know how he felt.

He rapidly pulled on his pants, not bothering with a shirt or shoes – and ran out of his room. He caught his lover just as he reached the stairs – and as he started to protest, he pulled him towards him and shut him up with a kiss.

When his partner pulled away, angrily, Shouri said what he didn't get a chance to say to him before he ran off.

"I love you, too."

* * *

After he admitted his love, they momentarily forgot themselves in a passionate kiss right there at the top of the stairs. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they realized just how reckless they had been – this time, unintentionally.

They both turned to look at the one that discovered them, and were horrified to find that they had a sizable audience of people who were _visibly_ amused by their scene.

"Uh..." they both started as they quickly pulled away and rearranged their clothing.

"Never mind us, feel free to continue with what you were doing. I was enjoying the show," Yozak teased.

"I see you two have finally decided to be a little more open with it, though I have to admit you haven't been as discreet as you thought you had been," Günter said.

"You all knew?" they asked, simultaneously.

"Yes, we knew, and let me just add how much I hate you both for the throne incident. I can't even sit there without thinking about it," Yuuri said, and shuddered.

"Like you haven't done it there before, yourself," Shouri's no-longer-secret lover muttered, which earned Yuuri several glares.

"This conversation is about you two, not about me," Yuuri quickly deflected, and laughed nervously. "Either way, there's no point in trying to hide it, anymore. Everyone knows, even our parents."

"Mom and Dad know?!" Shouri said, appalled at how they had probably found out.

"Of course they know. Your habit of collecting his underwear didn't help your case at all," Yuuri said, which caused him to groan in embarrassment. "Mom is already planning your wedding..."

"I'm _never_ going back to Earth!" Shouri declared in horror, as his lover shook with laughter beside him.

* * *

"Why are you still laughing? The thought of that is _so_ not funny," Shouri complained as he led his lover back to the bedroom.

"Quit whining, I kind of like the idea," he said, still chuckling.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think you'll look cute in a wedding dress."

Shouri glared down at him. "Sometimes, I dislike you a lot – friend of my brother."

"And sometimes I like you a lot – brother of my friend," Murata said huskily as he pulled him down into a kiss.

They eagerly spent the night finishing the passionate moment they had started earlier.

* * *

Author's note: How many of you figured out who it was? Anyhow, just my contribution to spreading the Shouri love.


End file.
